One Wish
by happycolfer
Summary: Once upon a time... there was a young boy who didn't quite fit in. When he runs away, he meets someone who teaches him the importance of having courage.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating my stories for too long. I just... lost the inspiration. But well, I'm back for good this time! And here's a new story for you to read. Well basically, it's a crossover of Chris Colfer's The Land Of Stories and The Curvy Tree. But it's more of a Klaine story. This idea has been going on in my mind for months now... and I feel like I'd go crazy if i don't do something about it.**_

_**I'll try to update my other stories, though. :)**_

_**So, read, comment and vote!**_

_**Thoughts are appreciated and will encourage me to update faster. :)**_

* * *

He was done.

Done with everyone.

He ran as far as his feet could take him and he ended up landing inside a deep and dark forest.

The trees had animals with red blood shot eyes peeking inside their holes.

Scared, he searched around for shelter and he saw the only tree which had no animal. He noticed that the tree was very much different from the other trees. Unlike the other trees, the tree had a curvy form.

He ran to it straight away, sitting down and allowing his tears to fall free.

He didn't know why his life was like this. He was too miserable. He doesn't really understand why his life sucked so bad.

He closed his eyes. He remembered the song which his mother would sing to him whenever he gets nightmares.

Then one day, tragedy struck.

He could never forget the look on his father's face when he received the phone call. It was at the moment he knew that their lives would never be the same again.

He remembered how his father, cried a lot. The sound of his sobs echoing the Hummel household.

His father had told that his mother was involved in a car accident. The body was bloody and they were too late too save here.

He remembered crying himself to sleep every night. He remembered his father making lots of phonecalls and handling lots of paperworks.

As if that wasn't enough, the bullying came.

He was pretty open about being gay at McKinley High.

One of the reason why jocks seem to enjoy picking on him. Another reason for it was because he was in Glee Club. Glee Club at McKinley high was known as a place for typical average social misfits, trying to find their voice. In other words, the bottom of the High School food chain.

He would deal with random flavored slushies everyday.

Which is the main reason why he would always bring a raincoat to school everyday. He would get tossed in the dumpsters.. for which the same old Neanderthals do to him.

Completely ruining his always fashionable outfits he wears at school. And which became the reason why he would bring extra clothes at school every single day.

Lastly... he would always get slammed into lockers. Only one neanderthal does that to him.

Dave Karofsky has been the worst of all his bullies. It seems like he made it his mission to make Kurt's life a living hell.

Then the names. It was all too much for him. It deeply lowered his self-esteem. Now he feels utterly horrible and disgusted by himself. He couldn't tell his friends. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially his father.

He suffered an unexpected heart attack last year, while working at his garage. When Kurt found out about it, he was completely devastated.

Losing sleep and barely eating, he lost a lot of weight. When he arrived at school, his friends who were in glee club the same as him, did their best effort to comfort the pale skinned boy.

So they decided to sing to Kurt's father to give respect right after school has ended.

The next morning, he was still at the hospital, holding his father's hand.

Suddenly, he felt a twitch. He immediately buzzed the beeper and doctors came rushing in. He was extremely glad cause his father was finally awake.

He could never forget all those things.

He still had his eyes closed. Enjoying the silence in the forest.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes swiftly flew open and he glanced around his surroundings. He saw a figure on one of the trees. Seeing as he was caught, the figure started to approach Kurt.

Kurt was surprised, to say the least.

Because the figure that approached him wasn't a human, but a frog.

"I'm sorry If I startled you, It wasn't my intention I promise." the frog figure says, staring at Kurt's sitting form.

"I was just out here collecting some flies when I heard some whimpering," he continues, "I followed it and it eventually led me through.. here."

Kurt was speechless. How could he speak when he was really shocked at what was happening? He was really surprised to see a figure in the forest.. and a talking frog at that!

_This is probably just a dream._

But judging at the warm breath he had been feeling against his neck... he can't help but feel that this is really happening.

"You should close your mouth."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Um... sorry. I was just-"

The frog figure eyed Kurt for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Surprised? You probably are. I mean.. It is kind of strange seeing a talking frog now, right?"

Kurt slowly nodded his head. He finally took the time to look at this.. frog's appearance. He seemed to be wearing a brown suit and a black bowtie. He was holding a jar of what-seemed-to-be flies on his right hand.

"Strange doesn't even begin to describe it."

The frog figure chuckled.

_Well, that's a cute laugh._

"Yeah, I know. I'm Blaine by the way."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to shake. Kurt stared at it for a few minutes before finally shaking it.

"Kurt."

Blaine smiled at him.

"So. What are you doing here in the forest? I mean, most people would be scared to come here. I mean.. this place is dangerous."

Kurt ended up staring at Blaine's hazel eyes.

He took a deep breath.

"I-I know. I just...needed some place to run away to. I.. didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"See you like what?"

"Vulnerable. Broken." Kurt replied humorlessly.

Blaine sat beside Kurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think I can."

They were both silent for a few minutes until Blaine pulled Kurt for a big hug.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist to prevent him from pulling back. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and the tears that were threatening to fall, fell free.

"I'm sorry. To whatever it is that's bothering you. I won't push you to talk about it if you don't want to, alright?"

Kurt sobbed quietly. After a few minutes, he rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you..."

Blaine patted his back and smiled at him softly.

"You're welcome."

_It feels nice being here. Kurt thinks, It feels nice being free from everything. Karofsky... drama... dad... Wait a minute... dad!_

Kurt immediately pulled away from the hug.

"I have to go... My dad's probably worried sick by now."

Blaine seemed reluctant to let go of his hand at first, but eventually he did. He nodded at Kurt.

"I understand..."

"Thank you. For everything."

Kurt smiled before making a move on walking away but then he heard his name being called.

"Kurt, wait!"

He turned around to see Blaine running up to him.

"Will I-um, Will we ever see each other again?" Blaine shyly asked.

"I' think.. I'll come back."

Blaine's eyes widened for a moment. A huge grin appeared on his face and he nodded.

"You are? Um, okay, cool. I'll- I'll be waiting for you. Get home safe. And It.. was really nice meeting you Kurt."

Kurt nodded, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You too."

With one last look at each other, both separated ways, heading for different homes.

This day was both unusual and stressful.. but it had felt nice meeting someone who might understand him.


End file.
